insanecriticfandomcom-20200216-history
Cast and Crew
The main cast of Insane Critic include Lunatic, his brothers (Dimensiondude and TLSoulDude), and a handful of others Lunatic the 121st The main man of the Insane Critic, Lunatic does all the reviewing. At times, he will leave his post or ask a person or two to help him out. Lunatic is usually short-tempered, but it is partly because he's reading such horrible pieces of work. But if he sees a good moment, he's usually a good sport about it. (He claims that he's harsh, but fair.) Other members of the Insane Critic Crew While Lunatic is the main critic, he still has plenty of family and friends to aid him. TLSoulDude Lunatic's cameraman and older brother. TL has done his fair share of reviews in the Insane Critic (ala Top Eleven Disney Protagonists), and is often used to cite information from books like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Narnia. He also goes into a fit of spasms when he hears Mr. Freeze’s ice-related puns. Dimensiondude Technical support and Lunatic's oldest brother. D-Dude is often used to site scientific research or to keep machinery and gags working. He’s pretty sensitive about cracks made about him and will torch anyone who does so. D-Dude has done his own review (Now vs. Then: Spider-Man) and is one of the driving forces of the Insane Critic Crew. The main force is Lunatic. Angelic Soldier One of Lunatic's restraints, the Angelic Soldier's job, along with Wildrook's, is to keep Lunatic from trying to escape or from hurting himself. In the "Two Worlds" review, he neuralizes Lunatic after the ninja tries to retire early. Wildrook The second of Lunatic's restraints, Wildrook has helped Lunatic in a review, namely the Dimensional Trilogy, and is also responsible for restraining Lunatic when the time calls for it. Kitten Hachi-Chan Review aid, Kitten is a loyal friend to Lunatic and is in charge of pulling the right gags. She often plays a female character in cutaway gags. Sergeant Reynol This Ex-SOLDIER is a constant source of irritation for the Insane Critic. Lunatic has to chase the guy off before he tries to hijack the show or cause bodily harm to Lunatic. Dezblade Dezblade shows up to aid the Insane Critic review Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. He often tries to do his own show until Lunatic shows up and forces him to review the fic with him. Phoenix of the Darkness A fellow reviewer also known as "The Nostalgia Gal", Phoenix has to help Lunatic review fanfictions more suitable for female audiences. They do have some sort of friendly rivalry and go to reviewing fics after a small scuffle. Cooly McAwesome Cooly is a white hedgehog wearing stereotypical skate-dude gear and talks in the same manner. He's easily impressed, as he will call even stupid and pointless things "cool", "awesome", or his common catchphrase: "totally radical". The only known thing that he has declared "not cool" is if he's suddenly inflicted pain. Sergeant Systema A Spetsnaz operative, Systema never smiles, never laughs, and is almost NEVER impressed. He is known for taking out running gags with either his scary, stern expression, or by shooting them with a Makarov or AK-74 Carbine. Due to a review on "The Legend of Zelda and Peach", he has grown a hatred of Lakitus. Lieutenant I.B. Strait An ex-Green Beret, Strait is over-the-top, has to have a military-esque speech in order to do his reviews, and is extremely "Pairing Picky" in the terms of the Insane Critic Crew. If a pairing is against the canon of a series, he will loathe it with every fiber of his being and hunt down the person responsible. He also has some kind of issue with Sgt. Systema because of a bet the two made on the outcome of "Deadliest Warrior"; this is a noodle incident, as it's never explained what happened but people continually talk about it. Deadpool Direct from the Marvel Universe, Deadpool the "merc with a mouth" often inserts unneeded gags, which of course terminates in the "Blame Deadpool" gag. And at times, he will show up in the middle of the review, calling something either "the greatest fic ever" or asking for tips. The Face Lunatic's archenemy, the Face often invades the Insane Critic's studio to either take over the review or to Torment him in ways unimaginable. He looks similar to Lunatic, only his hair is blue and has orange hues...and he is legitimately insane. Dimentio713 A friend to the Fictor Brothers and Sgt. Reynol, somewhat, he will appear in Lunatic's review of Spiderman and Mario. He is a student of Dimentio, who is interestingly NOT evil, and can switch between through his human form, which commonly is a Racoon Mario hitting a ? Block and has demin jeans, to his Dimentio form, a Monferno (the 2nd evolution of the Chimchar family) with a Dimentio mask, with said Dimentio mask (mainly by removing it or putting it on). He has a gruge against Lt. I. B. Strait for tackling him on September 12, 2010 while he was IN THE HOSPITAL! He plans on doing a fanfiction review called Maskwitness Reviews and has visited Ground Zero to see the Tribute Of Light and sing the national anthem with fellow Planet Insania members.